A Drunken WhiteRose Marriage One-shot
by Jlargent
Summary: After a drunken night celebrating the reunion of team RWBY Weiss Schnee wakes up to a surprise. White Rose Ship!


**A Drunken WhiteRose Marriage One-shot.**

 **Written by Jlargent.**

 _Me: After seeing so many stories where Jaune winds up in a drunken marriage I thought I should put my own spin on them. I do not own RWBY in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Weiss's POV

"Ugh, did anyone get the number of the Goliath that ran over me?" I groan as fleeting memories of the night before drift in my head, I remember reuniting with Ruby, Blake and Yang along with Jaune, Ren and Nora (Apparently, Nora and Ren decided to finally become a couple.) and at one-point Yang in her infinite wisdom decided that we should go out drinking to celebrate our reunion and after that it was all a blur.

"I don't know, but if you find out tell me, will you? So, I can kill it for giving me such a headache." a familiar sounding voice muffled by the blanket spoke, I froze wishing that I wasn't hearing things, I slowly reach over to the blanket and with one pull reveal my bed partner was Ruby Rose, and she was wearing a crimson colored bra and panties, and a twinge of jealousy struck as apparently she hit a growth spurt during the six months that she was traveling Anima since she was now sporting a low pair of C-Cup breasts. And if Yang is anything to go by then Ruby would reach her size by the time she reaches her age.

 _Why is it that I get cheated in the mammary department? Is it something that I did in a past life or something or are all Schnee women cursed to be late bloomers?_ I mentally ranted before regretting it due to the ongoing hangover, I place my hand over my forehead trying to ease the pain. As I massage my head I felt metal on my hand, I pull it away to reveal a gold ring with three rubies adorned on it.

 _Ohnonononono…_ I rambled mentally hoping and praying that what happened did not happened last night, I pull the covers back a bit further to reveal a similar ring on Ruby's finger with three diamonds adorning it, I had to cover my head with my pillow to avoid the shrieking sounds of my voice from escaping and making my hangover and that of Ruby's worse. After a few moments of muffled screaming has passed I lowered the pillow and started to slowly leave the bed and make my way towards the bathroom. I turn the faucet on and splash cold water on my face in a vain hope that I did not get drunk married to my partner, for a moment I thought about annulling the marriage without Ruby knowing but I quickly discard that idea since I would have no idea how long it would take to process the paperwork and for all I know Ruby may actually like being married to me albeit in a drunken haze _I should talk to Ruby about the situation and we make the decision together._ I thought and to be honest it didn't sound like a bad idea. I decided to head back into the bedroom and look at the newspaper that was left from yesterday for any interesting articles.

Ruby moaned and her hand moves to cover her eyes from the invading sunlight, the light glinting off of her newly acquired jewelry.

 _I know I'm going to regret what I'm about to do, I'm so blaming Yang for being a terrible influence on the team…Maybe I should try to out pun her instead and see how she likes it._ I thought to myself before speaking to Ruby.

"Good morning honey." I said in the most seductive voice that I could come up with. Predictably, this did _not_ have the desire effect.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Ruby's high-pitched scream restarts the headache that I had suppressed, she sits up hyperventilating at the shock, she turns to me with fear in her eyes.

"What happened last night?!" she asked me panicking, I place a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down from what happened.

"Short version, blame Yang." I replied removing my hand from her shoulder.

"And the long version?" Ruby asked tentatively.

"Yang took us out drinking as a way of celebrating our reunion. And somehow we had gotten married in our drunken haze." I answer her.

"So, in short it's all Yang's fault?" Ruby replied.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Remind me to prank her relentlessly later. I don't know how my uncle can drink that stuff and not suffer from this." Ruby said.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" I ask my new wife _That feels weird but not bad to be honest._ I thought to myself.

"Um…Weiss can I tell you something personal?" Ruby asks me hesitantly. Those words alone set off several alarms in my head.

"I'm almost afraid to find ask." I replied.

"You see, I've always had feelings towards you…in the romantic sense." She tells me shocking me.

"How long have you had feelings towards me Ruby?" I ask her understanding how hesitant she is about this.

"Ever since the food fight that Nora instigated last year. When you hit that pillar, I was afraid that you were injured even with aura…a few weeks later I realized that I had a crush on you, and over time they grew but I was too afraid to say anything." She confessed.

"Why?" I was genuinely surprised at my partner's confession.

"Because you're a rich heiress, you're popular, smart, beautiful. You deserve someone more fitting than me." She tells me, I could see tears coming from her eyes "Even now you don't want this. You deserve better Weiss, you deserve someone that you love." With those words the tears flow freely, she lowers her head letting the tears hit the sheets. I place my arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"You dolt, I don't want anyone else _but_ you. You made my life better, you gave me the courage to abandon my home in Atlas to reunite with my friends, I don't care if you're my wife or not I love you Ruby Rose." I confessed "I have a confession of my own, while I was stuck in a cold and empty manor you filled my thoughts and dreams, my father stripped me of my inheritance but in exchange he gave me you Ruby." I whisper to her, my own tears flowing down my face. After a few moments, we pull away elated that our feelings were now out in the open.

"Now that we've willing to give marriage a try what now?" Ruby asks me.

"You said something about pranking your sister?" I ask her. With those words Ruby broke into a terrifying grin that tells me that Yang will regret her actions from last night. But on the other hand this drunken mistake was a blessing in disguise.

In another part of the hotel…

Yang Xiao-Long suddenly sits up shivering as though someone had walked over her grave. She recognized this feeling from years ago when she replaced her favorite stuffed bear with a stuffed Grimm. She was on the receiving end of a week's worth of never ending humiliating pranks from her little sister until Yang returned the missing toy.

"Oh shit!" she cried out as a feminine hand grabs her and pulls her back into the bed.

"Go back to sleep Yang." Blake muttered as one hand was drifting closer to a certain spot.

 _Nailed her!_ She thought as she complied.

The End.

 _Me: This story was surprisingly easy to write, maybe I'll make a Drunken Bumblebee story in the future. So please Read and review. I actually have a few stories that I plan to write so keep your eyes out._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
